New Player Guide (by Sillyland)
The purpose of this guide is to give basic information and useful tips to new players. The very basics On the main menu, click the "?" button on the top-left for basic info. Q: How to upgrade an item? A: Click store -> Upgrade tab. You can only upgrade units that are not already upgraded. You cannot un-upgrade an upgraded unit. A red unit is possible but very rare. Q: How to sell an item? A: Click store -> Sell tab. There is a confirmation dialog when you try to sell a blue or red unit. Q: Does restarting a level make me lose my progress? A: No, you can go back to the highest level you achieved. You still need to start that level from the beginning. Q: Multiplayer. A: A Quick Match is a ranked match between another player. Winning rewards you with two ton (unit) of platinum. Private Match doesn't effect your rating and doesn't give you a reward, useful for testing out units and strategies. Is this another pay-to-win game? Short answer: Yes, but the system is less intrusive and you can obtain everything without paying. Some of the new players simply rate to game lowly and quit because the game offers some systems found in pay-to-win games such as live system and premium currency. While it is true that paying have direct effect on your gameplay, the system is way less intrusive than most other p2w games. Everything found in the shop and packs* can be obtained in-game. You can obtain units with three upgrades (red unit) from both upgrading and campaign (Level 4+). Platinum, the premium currency, can be obtained by receiving daily bonuses (10), beating campaign bosses (starting from 2 at level 1, increases with each level, up to 30 at level 25), and winning quickmatches (2). A few days of grinding will give you enough platinum to buy any good unit found in shop. Speaking of the shop... The units sold in the shop are usually bad. Most blue and red units aren't worth spending platinum on. Experiences will tell which upgrades are good for a unit. A good one only shows up one or twice in a week. Packs give much better value for items, but they don't give you an end-game item. Some units aren't that great either. *except modded Barricade. It is currently the only item in the game that can only be obtained by buying the Defender pack with platinum. Lives System Lives can be a major hindrance to new players who haven't developed reliable strategies yet. The good thing is that you only lose a life when you lose a campaign battle. If you have trouble with certain map, just avoid it. Pincers, especially at higher levels, should be avoided. If the boss is too hard for you, restart the level. Try out different combinations and develop a good strategy and stick to it. The live system does not apply to multiplayer. If you want to test out new units or strategy, ask people to do it in a private multiplayer match. Important items you should have The Must-Have Items These items are the most important ones. You should keep them in your armory at all times. The Recommended Items These items are good to have in your collection but you do not necessarily need them in every battle. Many strategies employ them. What's the good upgrade to have on a unit? See more about upgrades here There is no best upgrade for a unit. Everyone's preferences can be change depending on many factors. But there is a general good upgrade to have. Here is the basic idea: Preparing for multiplayer A lot of players with good skills and units play in multiplayer. Without adequate preparation, you have little chance against them. Here are some basic thing that you should do before going for multiplayer. *Play a lot of campaign to get the basics and develop your own strategies. Many units are available at levels 3+. *Fill every empty slot in your armory. *Get all the must-have units. *Upgrade as many units as possible. Try to get the good upgrade as mentioned in the above section.